Nunca te rindas
by darkzoroark123
Summary: Ash ketchum esta decidido a ganar la liga Unova y lo hará con ayuda de sus amigos y de alguien que lo ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo(Version en español de Never surrender) Amourshipping, Ash y Serena
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos , si están leyendo esto es que ya len mi fic ,he decidió volver a rescribir mi fanfic "Never surrender" traduciéndolo a español, se me ocurrió esta idea ya que muchos otros usuarios latinos escriben dos versiones de su mismo fic , además es mas fácil para mi escribirlo a **español** ya que a veces cometo errores ortográficos cuando lo escribo en ingles. Así que disfrútenlo**

**Este fan fic toma lugar durante la conferencia Vertress mientras Ash compite la liga Unova, aunque los sucesos son diferentes al anime:**

**1.-Ash es mas listo y maduro**

**2.-Ash tiene 16 años y es mas alto**

**3.-Ash utiliza sus viejos pokemon y algunos nuevos **

**4.-Serena viene a Unova para verlo**

**5.-El puede entender a pikachu por su amiastad**

**6.-Viejos rivales y amigos regresan**

**7.-La mayoría de sus pokemon evolucionan**

**8.-Ash esta mas conectado a su Aura**

**9.- El padre de Ash es muy importante en este fic**

**No soy dueño de pokemon o sus personajes **

Capitulo uno.- Recuerdos

Era una noche fría y encantadora en un bosque de la región Unova, donde Ash y sus amigos acampaban bajo las estrellas, sin embargo el no podía dormir

"Lo logramos de nuevo amigo" Ash Ketchum le dijo a su viejo compañero Pikachu

"Pikapi" El raton amarillo le dijo a su entrenador y mejor amigo

"Conseguimos para entrar a la liga y atrapamos muchos pokemon, entonces por que no me siento feliz" El pensativo entrenador dijo

"Pika pi pika" el pikachu preocupado dijo

"No no me siento enfermo, es solo que he estado pensando en todo lo que he hecho durante mi viaje, cada vez que estamos cerca de la victoria siempre fallamos" el chico dijo con un tono de tristeza

"Pika pika chu" Pikachu dijo

"Se que conseguimos muchos logros como ganar la batalla de la frontera pero cuantas ligas hemos ganado" Ash le dijo a Pikachu en un tono muy serio

"Pika" el ratón le respondió deprimido

"Sabes Pikachu , incluso si no hemos conseguido todo lo que planeamos , ya no soy el mismo entrenador pokemon que cuando empeze" Ash le dijo mirando a las estrellas

"Pika?" el confundido raton le pregunto

"Cuando empecé mi viaje, yo solo quería capturar muchos pokemon para poder vencer a Gary Oak pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo descuidado y egoísta que era y todo gracias a mis amigos y a mis pokemon" Ash dijo sonriendo, después se levanto y tomo su mochila para buscar algo

Saco una pequeña caja negra con un candado, en esa caja llevaba sus objetos mas valiosos e importantes para el

"Tantos recuerdos" Ash dijo sacando la mitad de una vieja pokebola

"Gary, ese cretino " Ash dijo riéndose al recordar a su mas grande rival y también su mejor amigo, después el saco un anzuelo para pesca con una forma muy peculiar

"Misty extraño nuestras discusiones" Ash dijo riéndose , después saco un pequeño libro de cocina

"Brock, amigo realmente te extraño y también como tratabas de conquistar chicas" Ash dijo riéndose

En esa caja había distintos recuerdos y objetos importantes de May , Max, Tracey y de Dawn pero de todas las cosas que había en la caja la mas importante era un viejo listón rosa

"Como olvidarte a ti…. Serena" Ash dijo sosteniendo el listo rosa con fuerza

"Pika?" Pikachu confudido pregunto

Ash nunca olvido como fue su niñez en pueblo Paleta, como cada día estaba lleno de diversión y de alegría , incluso después de que ….el… los abandonara, recordaba como Serena y el se acercaban mas y mas hasta que ella se mudo a otra región , era un recuerdo distante pero era muy importante para el

"Espero que este bien" Ash dijo mirando a las estrellas, despues puso todo de nuevo en la caja y la guardo en su mochila

"Pikachu, no voy cometer los mismos errores de siempre, voy a ganar esta liga y nadie va a poder detenernos" Ash le dijo a su compañero apretando los puños

"Pika pika" el ratón eléctrico dijo con entusiasmo

"Nunca te rindas hasta el final" Ash dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando un nuevo día


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza tuve unas largas vacaciones pero bueno ya traduje el segundo capitulo , tratare de subir los capítulos traducidos por dia **

Capitulo dos.- Rojo

Era un dia soleado en un hermoso bosque en Unova, donde una chica de pelos morados con un pequeño dragon verde despertaban de su siesta

"Buenos días Axew" Iris le dijo a su compañero tipo dragon, "Dormiste bien ?" la chica pregunto sonriendo

"Axew axe" el pequeño dragon le dijo a su "Madre"

La chica se cambio la pijama rápidamente para poder buscar a sus amigos, hasta que encontró a un chico alto de pelo color verde cocinando algo

"Buenos días Cilan" Iris le dijo a sus amigo el chef

"Hola Iris, lista para el desayuno" Cilan dijo sonriendo

"Oh si estoy muy hambrienta" Iris dijo acariciando su estomago, " Hablando de comida donde esta Ash " la chica le pregunto a su amigo

"Quizas siga durmiendo, tu sabes que el duerme mas que un Snorlax" Cilan le dijo mientras preparaba la mesa para el desayuno

"si es niño inmaduro" Iris dijo bostezando mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de Ash

"Oye Ash es hora de desayunar" dijo Iris pero esta no recibió respuesta, "Oye me escuchaste" ella grito

Desesperada abrió la tienda para despertarlo por la fuerza, sin embargo el no se encontraba ahí

"Huh?"la confudida chica exclamo, "Donde estará ? se preguntaba

De repente ella escucho una fuerte explosión cerca de donde estaba, "Pero que oh no quizás es el, vamos Axew" ella lo exclamo, rápidamente se dirigió donde provino la explosión, cuando llego quedo sorprendida con lo que vio

"Otra vez Pikachu usa Tacleada de voltios" el azabache le ordeno al ratón eléctrico

'' Pika pika pika chuuu'' pikachu corrió a toda velocidad mientras era cubierto por una aura eléctrica , cuando este impacto en una roca enorme esta se volvió partió en mil pedazos

"Que ?" Iris exclamo realmente sorprendida

"Increíble Pikachu ahora usa Cola de hierro" Ash le ordeno

"Pikaaa chuu" Pikachu uso su ataque contra un árbol el cual fue cortado en la mitad

"Genial Pikachu , tu velocidad y tu fuerza esta mejorando" Ash le dijo a su pokemon

"Pika pika" Pikachu orgulloso respondio

"Hola Iris, que haces aquí ?"Ash le pregunto

"Estaba buscándote el desayuno esta listo , pero porque decidiste entrenar tan temprano? " ella le pregunto

"Solo quería estar listo para la liga, es muy importante para nosotros" le respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu

"Pero porque ahora?, la liga es en dos semanas" Iris exclamo

"Lo se Iris pero mis pokemon pueden estar mejor forma, yo puedo ser mejor" Ash le respondio

"Porque dices eso , tu eres un gran entrenador pokemon, alguien quien cuida y le importan su pokemon y sus amigos" Iris dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro

"Gracias iris por decirlo pero es mi decisión, aunque creo que si necesito comer algo" el azabache dijo mientras se frotaba la barriga

"Tu nunca cambias niño" Iris dijo sonriéndole a su amigo

Mientras tanto en el campamento Cilan estaba esperando a sus amigos

"Donde estará esos dos, he estado esperando demasiado y el desayuno ya esta frio" el chico de pelos verdes dijo quejándose , hasta que alfin vio a sus amigos salir de los arbustos

"Chicos donde estaban" Cilan le pregunto a sus amigos

"Lo siento Cilan estaba entrenado con Pikachu" Ash explico

"Oh bueno esta bien, es hora de desayunar" Cilan exclamo

Los tres amigos empezaron a comer el gran desayuno que Cilan había preparado

"Oye Ash podrías hacerme un favor " Cilan le pregunto a Ash

"Si Cilan que necesitas ?" Ash le pregunto

"Vi unas bayas Guayalot cerca del rio antes. Podrias traerme unas cuantas para mi para poder preparar la comida" Cilan le explico

"Por supuesto Cilan , vuelvo en un rato, vamos Pikachu" el chico dijo caminado hacia el rio acompañado de Pikachu

Caminaron por un momento hasta que al fin llegaron al rio, rápidamente ubicaron las bayas Guayalot y las empezaron a recolectar

"Bueno creo son suficientes ,vamos regresemos al campamento" Ash le dijo a su pokemon , pero de repente un manada de seis furiosos Simesear aparecieron y atacaron al entrenador

"Simesearrrr¡" un molesto Simesear rugió, advirtiendo al entrenador que esta invadiendo su territorio

"Tranquilos Simesears, solo quiero llevarle unas bayas a mi amigo" Ash dijo tratando de explicar a los Simisear sus intenciones

"Simesearrr" el ultimo simesear gruñio lanzado un poderoso lanzallamas a el entrenador pero por suerte Ash pudo esquivarlo

"Bueno no nos queda otra opción mas que pelear Pikachu" Ash le dijo a su pokemon quien dejo escapar unas chispas por sus mejillas afirmando que estaba listo para el combate

"Usa impactrueno Pikachu" Ash le ordeno a su pokemon, quien obedeció y disparo una potente carga eléctrica contra uno de los Simesear quien quedo inconsciente con un solo ataque

Los otros Simesear's se lanzaron contra Pikachu atacándole sin cesar, Pikachu valientemente peleo contra ellos derrotando a cuatro de ellos

"Simisearrr¡" el ultimo pokemon de fuego disparando un poderosa llamarada quedo dejo a Pikachu herido

'' No Pikachu" El chico pelinegro grito preocupado por su compañero

Cilan y Iris escucharon la gran explosión desde el campamento

"Oh no quizás sea Ash , vamos Cilan" Iris le dijo a su amigo

"Tienes razón vamos a investigar" Cilan dijo mientras se dirigían al rio "

Ash se enfrentaba al molesto Simesear , desafortunadamente dejo sus otros pokemon en el campamento

"No vas a lastimar a mi amigo" Ash le advirtió al pokemon salvaje

El pokemon no le importo lo que dijo y utilizo su ataque de demolición contra Ash lanzándolo contra un árbol

"Aghh no Pikachu" un muy lastimado Ash dijo

Cilan y Iris llegaron al rio y con horror vieron la escena

"Ashh nooo" Iris grito asustada , "Sal de ahí" Cilan dijo

El despiadado Simeaser estaba listo para acabar con Pikachu, sin embargo el pokemon fue golpeado en su vientre con mucha fuerza que lo lanzo contra un árbol

"Pero que diablos?" Iris exclamo sorprendida por lo que hizo Ash quien estaba otra vez de pie protegiendo a Pikachu

Ash estaba parado y aparentemente sin un rasguño, el chico se veía realmente enojado sin embargo había algo diferente en el sus ojos que siempre habían sido cafés se tornaron en uno color rojo sangre

El simeaser se puso de pie y lanazo un fuerte lanzallamas contra Ash

"Ash cuidado¡" un asustada Iris le dijo a Ash

A pesar del peligro inminente Ash no se movió, sus manos empezaron a brillar y pudo bloquear las ardientes flamas sin recibir un rasguño, sus amigos quedaron atónitos

"Esto acaba ahora" Ash grito mientras corría a atacar al Simeaser , el pokemon trata de golpear a Ash con us ataque de Demolicion, pero Ash pudo esquivarlo y darle un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo dejo herido

Los Simeaser sabían que estaba derrotados y rápidamente huyeron al bosque , la pelea había terminado

Iris y Cilan fueron ayudar a Pikachu , "Ash te encuentras bien ?" Iris le pregunto a Ash quien todavía tenia una mirada fiera y unos ojos rojos como la sangre

"No se preocupen por mi, debemos buscar un centro pokemon rápido" Ash exclamo cargando a Pikachu en sus brazos corriendo a al campamento


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chico perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela y otros asuntos me tiene muy ocupado, aquí esta el tercer capitulo traducido**

Capitulo tres.- Origenes

Después del peligroso incidente con los Simesears salvajes, Ash y sus amigos rápidamente empacaron sus cosas para buscar un centro pokemon para poder atender al Pikachu mal herido

Después de varios minutos corriendo el grupo encontró un centro pokemon,"Enfermera Joy mi Pikachu esta muy herido, puede ayudarlo?" Ash le pregunto completamente desesperado

"No te preocupes joven , cuidaremos bien de el" La enfermera respondió tomando a Pikachu mientras su Audino traía una camilla

"Vamos Audino llevémoslo a la maquina de curación" La enfermera dijo a su pokemon

'' Audiiino'' el pokemon de color rosa dijo mientras llevaba la camilla de Pikachu

"Muchas gracias enfermera Joy" Ash le dijo sintiéndose mas aliviado, "Vamos chicos descansemos un poco" Ash propuso a sus amigos quienes estaban exhaustos por todo lo que paso

Todos se sentaron en un sillón y empezaron a charlar, " Que dia no es cierto?" Cilan dijo tratando de animar la situación, "No es la primera vez en que las cosas se ponen peligrosas para mi y Pikachu" Ash exclamo riéndose hasta que noto Iris estaba mirándolo de manera muy seria

"Que pasa Iris, te veo muy pensativo" Ash le pregunto a su compañera

Iris rápidamente reacciono a la pregunta de Ash y dijo "Ash, que sucedió en el bosque, derrotaste al Simesears tu solo"

" Es cierto, tu furia era mas caliente que cualquier chile picante" Cilan añadió en su extraño lenguaje de conocedor pokemon

"No lo se chicos, al ver a Pikachu tan herido hizo que explotara, este es la primera vez que me pasa algo asi" El joven azabache respondió mirando el piso con desdén

"Eso fue muy extraño, en especial cuando tus manos empezaron a brillar y tus ojos se tornaran de color rojo, pero ahora todo esta bien" Iris dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del azabache

"Bueno vallamos a dormir ha sido un día bastante largo y agitado "Cilan propuso, "Adelántense chicos, tengo que hacer una video llamada" Ash les dijo a sus amigos mientras se dirigía al video teléfono

Ash rápidamente marco el numero y espero en la línea hasta que un hombre de edad mayor usando un bata de laboratorio contesto la llamada

"Hola profesor Oak, como ha estado todo en Pueblo Paleta ?" Ash le pregunto a su viejo mentor y gran amigo

"De maravilla Ash, todo tranquilo en el viejo pueblo Paleta, a que se debe tu llamada a esta hora, necesitas algún pokemon" El profesor Oak le pregunto al azabache

"No por el momento profesor, pero debo preguntarle algo" Ash le pregunto de manera seria

"Por supuesto Ash pregúntame lo que sea" El profesor Oak le dijo al curioso entrenador

" Algo muy extraño me sucedió hoy profesor, un grupo de Simesears salvajes me atacaron por invadir su territorio, Pikachu y yo nos defendimos de su ataque, pero eran demasiados para nosotros dos y cuando uno de ellos casi mata a Pikachu, explote de rabia y lo derrote yo mismo, después mis amigos me dijeron que mientras peleaba contra el Simesear mis manos empezaron a brillar y mis ojos se pusieron de color rojo, eso es algo normal profesor" Ash le explico al profesor Oak

El profesor Oak se quedo mudo por un momento con una mirada preocupada, "Bueno Ash ….. nunca había oído algo sobre eso Ash, lo siento" Le respondio el Profesor Oak con un tono nervioso

"Mmm deacuerdo profesor Oak, no se preocupe" Ash le respondió con cierta inseguridad, Ash sabia que el profesor Oak estaba escondiendo algo pero decidio no seguir preguntando

"Perdón por no poder contestar tu pregunta Ash, por cierto Ash me entere que ya tienes las ocho medallas de gimnasio" El profesor oak le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

"Esta en lo correcto profesor Oak, estoy de camino a ciudad Vertress para competir en la liga" Ash le respondió con entusiasmo

"Estoy muy orgulloso Ash y tengo una sorpresa para ti, voy a ir a Unova a verte competir"El profesor Oak le dijo muy entusiasmado

"Enserio que bueno profesor , ahora estoy mas entusiasmado por competir" El joven azabache exclamo con , "Profesor podría hacerme un favor antes de venir aquí a Unova" Ash le dijo al profesor

"¿Por supuesto Ash que necesitas?" El profesor le pregunto al joven entrenador

"Podria traer a todos mis pokemon a Unova, quiero darles a todos una oportunidad de combatir esta vez " Ash le dijo de manera determinada

"Vaya Ash, se nota que quieres ganar esta vez, claro que llevare a todos tus pokemon, quedaras muy sorprendido por cuanto han cambiado desde que te fuiste" El profesor le dijo a entusiasmado Ash

"Muchas gracias profesor, se que siempre puedo contar con usted" Ash le dijo, "No hay ningún problema Ash, tu sabes que eres como mi segundo nieto, es tarde debes descansar" El profesor le dijo a su fiel amigo

"Desacanse profesor, nos mantendremos en contacto" El azabache le dijo antes de colgar el vide teléfono

Ash realmente estaba emocionado por ver a sus viejos pokemon y ver que tan fuertes se han puesto, sin embargo el estaba algo inquieto por la reacción del profesor al preguntarle sobre su incidente en el bosque, pero el sabia que no descubriría lo que pensaba esa noche , asi que se fue directo a su cama esperando un nuevo dia

Mientras tanto en Pueblo paleta, el profesor Oak se encontraba inquieto por lo que le conto Ash mientras contemplaba la luna afuera de su laboratorio

"No puedo creerlo, el también tiene ese poder" El profesor exclamo a si mismo, mientras sacaba una vieja pero cuidada fotografía

"_Bueno no debo estar tan sorprendido….. después de todo es su hij_o" El profesor pensó mientras observaba la foto

En la foto claramente se podía observar a un joven profesor a Oak enfrente de su laboratorio acompañado por un grupo de jóvenes,

Este grupo estaba conformado por un joven de pelo naranja usando una playera verde **Green Oak** su hijo, una bella joven usando una blusa color turquesa y una mini falda roja llamada **Blue **, un joven castaño con una playera amarilla **Giovanni** y en medio de todos ellos estaba un joven alto de pelo negro usando una chaqueta roja sin mangas y una gorra del mismo color **Red Ketchum**

El profesor miraba la imagen con mucha nostalgia, ya que esos cuatro jóvenes cambiaron su vida por completo, en especial Red, quien ya sabia lo que era capaz de hacer dentro y fuera la batalla

"Creo que ya es hora de cumplir una promesa" El profesor dijo a si mismo antes de guardar la foto en su bolsillo

**Bueno chicos es todo, perdonen por dejar esto olvidado, pero había perdido algo el interés de hacerlo en español, pero ahora lo he recuperado y espero traducir el resto de los capítulos pronto **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos aquí esta el cuarto capitulo traducido, veo que ya mas gente le gustas mas esta versión traducida, como sea disfrútenlo**

**Capitulo 4.- Niñez**

_**(11 años antes)**_

_Era un dia soleado en el calido pueblo Paleta, un pueblo donde jóvenes entrenadores empiezan su viaje por el mundo pokemon, un lugar donde pokemon y personas coexisten en paz, un lugar para criar a una familia_

"_Buenos días niños y bienvenidos al campamento de verano pokemon mi nombre es Samuel Oak pero todos pueden llamarme profesor Oak" un mas joven profesor Oak le dijo a un gran grupo de niños quienes estaban ansiosos por el campamento_

"_Hola profesor Oak" el grupo de niños dijo al mismo tiempo_

"_Bueno niños para su primera actividad se necesitan equipos de tres, júntense" El profesor le dijo felizmente a los entusiastas niños_

_El profesor Oak miraba felizmente como los niños se reunían en grupos de tres, en especifico un grupo de tres niños que ya conocía_

"_Vamos chicos hay que ganar esta competencia" un pequeño azabache le dijo a sus dos amigos_

"_Cállate Ash, quien te puso a cargo" el pequeño con pelo castaño le contestó groseramente al azabache_

"_Oye calmate Gary, no tienes que ser tan grosero con Ash" un pequeña de pelo castaño le respondio al pequeño pero insolente Gary Oak_

"_Leaf tiene razón Gary, no debemos pelear entre nosotros, debemos ganar la competencia" el pequeño Ash le dijo a sus dos amigos_

_Todos los niños formaron sus equipos, excepto un pequeña niña rubia quien vestia un lindo vestido rosa y usaba un sombrero de paja con un liston rosa_

"_Hola pequeña, como te llamas?" el profesor Oak le pregunto a la niña rubia_

"_Me llamo….Serena" La pequeña rubia le dijo al profesor nerviosamente_

" _Ahh eres la hija de Grace, valla que eres bonita" El profesor le sonrio a la pequeña Serena, "Un minuto, donde esta tu equipo Serena, la actividad esta apunto de empezar" El profesor le pregunto confundido_

"_Es que …. No conozco a nadie" Le respondió la pequeña Serena, "No te preocupes buscaremos algún grupo incompleto" El profesor le dijo mientras buscaba algún grupo incompleto, rápidamente encontró un grupo que les faltaba un miembro _

"_Hola niños, ella es Serena , trabajara con ustedes hoy" el profesor le dijo alos niños antes de dejar a Serena con ellos_

"_H…hola" la pequeña Serena dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba el suelo, ambos niños ignoraron el saludo de Serena y la dejaron sola, esto deprimió profundamente a la pequeña rubia_

"_Muy bien niños, hoy vamos a aprender sobre pokemon de tipo agua , en este bosque hay tres pequeños Poliwag, el primer equipo que consiga traer a un Poliwag, ganara la competencia" el profesor le dijo al grupo de niños quienes estaban muy entusiasmados por la competencia_

"_Muy bien hagámoslo" el pequeño Ash exclamo con emoción," Muy bien niños pueden comenzar ya" el profesor grito dando comienzo con la búsqueda_

"_Vamos chicos tenemos que encontrar esos Poliwag" El pequeño Azabache dijo mientras corria hacia el bosque_

"_No creas que me ganaras Ketchum" El pequeño Gary le dijo al azabache mientras lo seguía , "Chicos espérenme" la pequeña Leaf le dijo a sus amigos mientras trataba de seguirlos_

_Las búsqueda iba bien, ya que todos los grupos se adentraron por el bosque tratando de encontrar a alguno de los tres Poliwag, sin embargo la pequeña Serena se encontraba perdida y asustada ya que sus compañeros no decidieron esperarla _

"_Hola donde están todos" La pequeña rubia grito por el bosque mientras trataba de encontrar el camino de regreso al campamento_

_La pequeño camino alrededor del bosque por unos minutos pero por accidente se tropezó con un piedra lastimándose el tobillo_

"_Ouch mi tobillo….." la pequeña niña exclamo tratándose de poner de pie lo cual no pudo por el dolor, " Yo no quería venir a este campamento en primer lugar" La pequeña decía con lagrimas en los ojos, "Mamiiii" ella grito por todo el bosque_

_Derrepente un abursto cerca de ella empezó a crujir, la pequeña Serena estaba aterrada por el ruido hasta que un pequeño pokemon redondo salió del arbusto_

"_Poliwaggg" el pequeño pokemon mientras saltaba lejos por el bosque, por un momento Serena se sintió aliviada pero de repente otro ruido apareció _

_Serena se quedo congelada por el terror y no trato de moverse, hasta que noto que alguien estaba saliendo de los arbustos _

"_Poliwag, adonde te metiste" Un niño con pelo negro dijo mientras buscaba a el pokemon, pero lo que encontró era una niña rubia cubriéndose el rostro mientras lloraba_

"_Hola, te encuentras bien?" el pequeño azabache le pregunto a la niña rubia, ella no respondió ya que no estaba segura de las intenciones del niño _

"_Me llamo Ash Kethcum, que es lo que te sucede?" El azabache le pregunto a la pequeña Serena_

_Serena no confiaba en el azabache pero ella necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente, "Me … lastime la rodilla" la pequeña le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_

"_Oh no, déjame ayudarte" el pequeño Ash le dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo azul de su bolsillo, " Esto ayudara" el pequeño Ash dijo mientras envolvía su rodilla con el pañuelo_

"_Perfecto ahora puedes caminar" El pequeño Ash dijo con entusiasmo, Serena trato de pararse pero no pudo, "No funciona, no puedo pararme" La pequeña Serena dijo desesperada_

"_Oye nunca te rindas hasta el final" el pequeño Azabache le dijo ofreciéndole la mano , la pequeña Serena no estaba segura de tomar la mano de Ash , _

_Finalmente ella tomo la mano de Ash, cuando la tomo Ash la alzo del suelo cayendo en los brazos del Azabache, la pequeña Serena quedo sorprendida por lo cálido de su abrazo y la seguridad que la hizo sentir_

"_Muy bien lograste pararte" Ash dijo con una gran sonrisa, Serena quedo hipnotizada por la gran sonrisa del azabache_

"_Muy bien, vamos de regreso al campamento" Ash dijo mientras guiaba a Serena fuera del bosque de la mano_

_Serena estaba completamente confundida, "Quien es el" , era lo único que podía pensar mientras su salvador la llevaba de vuelta al campamento_

_Mientras tanto, todos los equipos ya habían vuelto con los poliwag, Gary y Leaf fueron los primeros en llegar con el Poliwag pero como su equipo no estaba completo quedaron descalificados_

"_Donde esta ese cabeza hueca de Ash" El pequeño Gary dijo furioso_

"_No lo se Gary `pero me estoy empezando a preocupar" La pequeña Leaf dijo preocupada_

_Derrepente oyeron que dos personas salían del bosque , eran Ash y una niña rubia _

" _Ahí estas Ash, por tu culpa perdimos la competencia" Gary le recrimino al joven azabache_

"_Ash estábamos muy preocupados por ti, donde estabas?" Leaf le pregunto a Ash hasta que noto que venia de la mano con un niña rubia, "Ash quien es ella?"_

"_Lo siento chicos, estaba persiguiendo al Poliwag, pero me encontré con ella perdida en el bosque" Ash le explico a sus amigos, "Ella es….. ah no me has dicho tu nombre" Ash le dijo a la pequeña rubia_

"_Me…. Llamo Serena" Serena le respondió, "Wow ese es un nombre hermoso" Ash le dijo a la pequeña rubia quien se sonrojo ante su comentario_

_Gary y Leaf quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Ash tan amable con una niña_

"_Por cierto Serena, déjame presentarte a mis amigos Gary" Ash dijo presentado al nieto del profesor, "Ahh hola" El respondió desinteresado, apear de su corta edad ya era conocido en el pueblo por ser algo descortés_

"_Y ella es mi amiga Leaf" Ash dijo presentado a su mejor amiga, "Hola Serena mucho gusto" Leaf la saludo cortésmente ", encontraste a Gary Leaf era conocida por ser una niña de buen corazón y cortes como su madre _

"_Hola chicos , es un placer conocerlos" Serena respondio mas animada, Serena no lo podía creer ella nunca pensó en hacer amigos tan rápido, "Quizas algo mas" Ella pensó mientras miraba a Ash_

_(En el presente)_

* * *

Ash despertó con muchas mas ganas que las de ayer, rápidamente se vistió y bajo por algo de desayunar, rapidamnet encontró a Cilan y iris quienes ya se encontraban desayunando

"Buenas días chicos" Ash saludo a sus amigos, "Buenos días Ash se nota que ya te sientes mejor" Iris le dijo al joven entrenador mientras alimentaba a su Axew

"Asi es , estoy listo para continuar nuestro viaje a ciudad Vertress" Ash exclamo con una mirada fiera

"Que bueno Ash, por cierto la enfermera Joy me dijo que pikachu ya se siente mucho mejor y que ya lo puedes ir a recoger" Cilan le dijo al entrenador

"Gracias chicos voy por el rápido" Ash dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa del centro pokemon

Cuando Ash llego, la enfermera Joy rápidamente le entrego Pikachu

"Muchas Gracias enferema Joy" Ash le dijo a la enfermera, "Pikachu me alegra mucho ver que ya estas como nuevo" El azabache le dijo a su fiel compañero

"Pika pika" el raton amarillo le dijo a su entrenador mientras lo abrazaba

"Muy bien Pikachu debemos continuar nuestro camino y conquistar la liga Unova" Ash exclamo con emoción mientras se dirigía afuera del centro pokemon


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza pero como siempre he estado ocupado con ciertos asuntos y también con la versión en ingles, aquí esta del quinto capitulo traducido, disfrútenlo**

Capitulo cinco.- Promesa

Ash y sus amigos continuaban su camino a ciudad Vertress para poder competir en la tan esperada liga pokemon, Sin embargo la usual queja del estomago de Ash por comida hizo que el grupo decidirá parar a descansar y a comer

"Vamos Cilan, por que estas tardando tanto" El desesperado Ash le pregunto al cocinero, "Tranquilo Ash , no se debe apresurar a la perfección culinaria, pronto tendrás tu comida" Cilan le respondió

"Si, ya deja de actuar como un niño pequeño y espera" Iris le dijo con tono burlón, "Bien de acuerdo mientras ira a entrenar a mis pokemon un poco" El molesto azabache dijo mientras al bosque

Rapidamente encontró un lugar despejado donde podría entrenar a sus pokemon, en eso momento traía a Oshawott, Snivy, Scraggy, Pignite y Palpitoad en su equipo, Mientras los primeros tres entrenaban para mejorar su velocidad Pignite y Palpitoad se enfrenarían a Pikachu juntos

"Muy bien Palpitoad y Pignite usen todo su fuerza para pelear con Pikachu….. y Pikachu no muestres piedad" Ash le ordeno a sus pokemon, Pikachu quien estaba ansioso por pelear sin restringirse les lanzo una mirada picara, ambos pokemon estaban algo nervioso porque sabían cual era el verdadero nivel del raton eléctrico pero de todos modos debían intentarlo

"Muy bien chicos comiencen" Ash grito dando inicio a la batalla

"Piggniteeee" rugio el pokemon tipo fuego, lanzándose contra Pikachu con una ataque de Demolición, PIkachu simplemente espero y fácilmente esquivo el ataque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , Pignite estaba realmente sorprendido por la velocidad de Pikachu

"Palpppi" Palpitoad rápidamente se unio a la batalla lanzando una Onda toxico contra Pikachu, sin embargo Pikachu rápidamente bloqueo el ataque con su Cola de hierro lo cual negó cualquier daño por ser tipo acero

"Muy bien Pikachu es tu turno de atacar" Ash le ordeno a su compañero, "Pikaaaachu" rápidamente el roedor eléctrico lanzo un Impactrueno contra Pignite quien recibió severos daños

Palpitoad quiso ayudar as su compañero con una embestida pero fue repelido por una poderosa cola de hierro que lo dejo mal herido, "Vamos chicos si quieren hacerle frente a Pikachu deben trabajar juntos" Ash les dijo a sus pokemon

Ambos pokemon entiendorn lo que su entrenador quiso decir preparan una mejor estrategia de combate, ahora ambos pokemon se abalanzaron contra Piakchu

Pikachu rápidamente lanzo una Electo bola contra Pignite pero antes de que pudiera hacerle daño Palpitoad se interpuso recibiendo el ataque, al ser de tipo tierro este no recibió daños

"Pika ?" El roedor electico exclamo sorprendido por el cambio que hicieron los dos pokemon esto provoco que no reaccionara a tiempo para esquivar el Lanzallamas de Pignite, el cual causo fuertes quemaduras

"Wow ellos haven un buen trabajo de equipo" Exclamo Ash quien estab impresionado de la coordinación de ambos pokemon

"Palpitoadd" La rana azul exclamo mientras disparaba un poderoso chorro de agua, Pikachu fácilmente salto esquivando su ataque pero sin darse cuenta que Pignite y estaba esperándolo con su ataque de Demolición , Pignite golpeo fuertemente al Pikachu quien después fue rematado por otra Hidrobomba de Palpitoad

Pikachu ya algo frustrado e impresionado decidió tomarse la batalla mas seria, lo primero que hiso fue lanzar una poderosa Electro bola cerca ambos pokemon, lo que causo una fuerte explosión que hirió a ambos pokemon, después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ataco a ambos con una combinación de Cola de hierro y Ataque rápido dejándolos tendidos en el piso

"Muy bien chicos creo que ya es suficie…..que?" Ash exclamo confundido por lo que estaba presenciando, ambos pokemon estaban brillando , estaban evolucionando

Los cuerpos de Pignite y Palpitoad empezaron a cambiar, sus cuerpos empezaron a crecer a Palpitoad le salieron dos brazos de grandes y a Pignite le empezó a salir llamas por la boca, cuando su transformación se completo, ya no eran Palpitoad y Pignite ahora eran Sesmitoad y Emboar

"Emboooooo , Sesmiiii" Ambos pokemon rugieron estirando sus nuevos cuerpos, todos quedaron impactados por el suceso en especial Ash ya que nunca habían evolucionado dos de sus pokemon al mismo tiempo

"Chicos lo lograron pudieron evolucionar a su ultima etapa, ahora nadie nos detendrá en la liga" Ash felicito con orgullo a sus pokemon, quienes le agradecieron por haberlos motivado durante la batalla

"Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, de seguro Cilan y a tiene el almuerzo listo" Ash propuso, sus pokemon no podían estar mas de acuerdo

Ash rápidamente regreso al campamento justo a tiempo Cilan ya había terminado de preparar la comida, Los tres amigos y sus pokemon se sentaron a comer mientras el azabache les contaba como sus pokemon habían evolucionado

"Increible Ash, que bueno que Pignite y Sesmitoad hayan evolucionado con tu entrenamiento" Iris le dijo, "Estas evoluciones serán una perfecta combinación de sabores para la liga mi querido Ash" Cilan le dijo con sus terminos raros de conocedor pokemon

"Lo se chicos , estoy muy orgulloso de ellos" Ash exclamo mientras veía con cariño ambas pokebolas

"Oye cilan debes darme la receta de este pastel de manzana , esta delicioso" Iris exclamo mientras saboreaba tal delicioso postre , "Claro Iris , te lo prometo" Cilan le respondio

Esas palabras resumbaron en la cabeza de ash por alguna razón, "Promesa", de pronto emepzo a recordar

(Flashback)

_7 años antes , en Pueblo Paleta_

"_Cállate Gary, yo me convertiré en maestro pokemon antes de que tu" Un joven Ash le dijo al pequeño Gary Oak, "Jaja en tus sueños Ketchum, yo me convertiré en el entrenador mas fuerte del mundo mejor que mi padre" Le respondió el pequeño arrogante _

"_Ah si eso lo veremos en tres años cuanod empecemos nuestro viaje tonto" Ash le grito, y ambos empezaron discutir y a pelear como de costumbre, mientras eran observados por dos de sus amigas_

"_Puedes creer que esos dos siguen pelando" Una joven Leaf dijo sintiéndose irritada por el comportamiento de sus amigos, "Ya Leaf a mi me gustan asi como son" La pequeña Serena exclamo_

"_Mmm o quizás solo te gusta Ash" Leaf dijo riéndose de Serena , "Callate Leaf no … no es verdad" Le respondio Serena mientras se sonrojaba, Desde que Serena se mudo con su madre a Pueblo Paleta todos se han percatado de el amor que ella le tiene al pequeño azabache excepto el claro_

"_Oigan chicas de que están hablando?" Ash les pregunto, "Ahhh cosas de chicas Ash" Leaf respondio riéndose mientras Serena seguía sonrojada_

"_Oh bueno, oigan chicos deberíamos ir a lago, escuche que hay un pokemon muy raro viviendo ahí" Ash propuso, "Me parece una excelente idea Ash" Leaf le respondio_

"_Por primera vez tienes una buena idea Ketchum" Gary exclamo aun burlándose de el_

"_Muy bien entonces vamos" Ash exclamo mientras se dirigía al lago acompañado por sus amigos _

_Cuando finalmente llegaron al lago, se deslumbraron por su belleza y por la gran variedad y cantidad de pokemon viviendo ahí_

"_Increible, nunca había notado que este lago tan hermoso" Serena exclamo con brillo en sus ojos, "Tienes razón Serena" Leaf añadió sintiendo lo mismo que ella _

"_Muy bien chicos creo que la mejor manera de buscar al pokemon es separándonos en dos grupos" Ash sugirió con determinación, "Y quien te puso a cargo Ash" Gary le respondio groseramente_

"_Silencion Gary, creo que es una magnifica idea Ash , por que no yo voy con Gary y tu vas con Serena" Leaf propuso, "Espera que?" Dijo un sorprendida Serena , "Vamos ve " Leaf exclamo empujando a Serena en los brazos de Ash , algo que sorprendio al azabache y sonrojo a la rubia _

"_Estoy de acuerdo" Ash exclamo con una sonrisa, "Muy bien entonces empecemos" Leaf exclamo, "Hey esperen …podemos pensarlo un momento" Serena exclamo pero Leaf no la escucho_

"_Vamos Gary por este lado" Leaf exclamo tomando a Gary por el brazo con fuerza, "Hey espera que vas a hacer" dijo un nervioso Gary quien no sabia sus intenciones _

"_Okay… bueno estas lista para buscarlo" Ash le pregunto a su amiga, "Por supuesto" Ella respondio_

"_Muy bien Serena es hora de buscar" Dijo un entusiasta Ash mientras tomaba la mano de Serena, La pequeña Serena se quedo sin palabras al ver que su amado la sostenía la mano_

_Ambos buscaron por todo el lago por una hora, sin embargo no vieron o escucharon algo fuera de lo ordinario, después de una hora de búsqueda decidieron darse por venidos y descansar un momento_

"_Rayos no pudimos encontrarlo" dijo un muy decepcionado Ash, "No te preocupes Ash, lo encontraremos en otra ocasión" Serena dijo tratando de animarlo_

"_Si eso espero, Oye Serena puedo preguntarte algo?" El azabache pregunto , "Si Ash lo que quieras" Ella respondio_

"_Que vas a hacer cuando empieces tu viaje?" Ash le pregunto, Serena no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, realmente ella no sabia que iba a hacer cuando llegara el momento, le asustaba en cierto punto, decidió no mentirle y decirle , "La verdad no lo se Ash no lo he decidido todavía" _

"_Bueno pues por que no viajamos juntos" Ash exclamo, "Que?" Serena balbuceo _

"_Serena tu eres una de las personas mas grandiosas que hay, seria grandioso que me acompañaras" El azabache exclamo, Serena se quedo sin palabras , realmente pensaba eso de ella_

"_Entonces que dices Serena" Ash le pregunto emocionado por la respuesta, Serena no podía creerlo pero no lo dudo ni un segundo, "Por su puesto Ash me encantaría viajar contigo" Ella respondió llena de felicidad _

"_Muy bien entonces iremos juntos en tres años" Ash exclamo tomando su mano, sin notarlo se perdieron en los ojos del otro, hasta que de repente algo salio del lago, era un pequeño Dranity, sin embargo este no tenia el color azul de siempre este era de color violeta, el pequeño dragón noto al par de niños y sin esperar huyo hacia al bosque_

"_Wow pero que pokemon era ese" Serena exclamo asombrada, "No lo se Serena pero debio un pokemon bastante raro" Ash añadió_

"_Bueno Serena creo que ya es hora de regresar" Ash le dijo tomando su mano una ves mas, Ella solo sonrio y asintió, _

_Fin de Flashback_

"Oye Ash estas bien?" Iris le pregunto a su amigo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, "Oh lo siento chicos, estaba pensando en algo" Ash respondió apenado

"Oh bueno ,vamos a empacar todo tenemos que llagar ciudad Vertress"Iris exclamo

"Estoy deacuerdo sigamos con nuestro viaje" Ash respondió con entusiasmo seguido por Pikachu , sin embargo el seguí pensado en su querida amiga_, "Oh Serena espero que te encuentres bien donde quiera que estes, y… perdón si no cumpli la promesa"_

_Bueno chicos esto es todo, tratare de traducirlos mas seguido, comente y suscríbanse _


End file.
